Arigatou
by Himitsu-Senpai
Summary: Thank you for all your everything


**Essa one foi baseada numa música do meu nime favorito,Card Captors Sakura.**

**Para aqueles que querem ouvir a música...**

.com/doc/feee001c-78aa-47b9-aa0f-d05630fa32b6/Card-Captor-Sakura---Arigatou

**Quero agradecer ao povo que tem me incentivado no orkut e tem madnando reviews pra mim aqui no ff net! ^.^**

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,pertence á uma nação de mais de 127,4 milhões de japoneses,entre eles,um tal de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**

**Arigatou**

**Kumo wa nagareteru kaze wa utaidasu  
Itsumo hashitteta kono michi no soba de  
Ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte iru**

Demo tomaranai mune ga tsumaru hodo  
Ima ga daisuki de dakedo sugite-yuku  
Sore wa mukashi naita yume no kakera no yo

**-**

-  
_As nuvens estão flutuando...  
O vento esta cantando  
Mesmo agora, ao longo da ruas que eu sempre costumava correr  
Flores brancas estão florescendo e sorrindo_

_Mas é incontrolável. me sufoca  
Eu amo o presente, mas ele sempre irá passar...é parecido com um fragmento do sonho que chorei há muito tempo atrás_

_-_

-

Era um dia nublado,com uma fina chuva que precipitava dentre a bela alvorada que surgia entre as meio de uma paisagem tão inspiradora,destacava-se uma jovem morena,que caminhava praguejando mil coisas contra o tal ambiente.

-

-

— Ah,se eu pego o Gai-Sensei!Como ele me manda aqui às... Tenten observou seu relógio por um momento CINCO E MEIA DA MANHÃ??!!?

-

-

Tenten continuava correndo até o campo,girando nos calcanhares,pronta para reclamar até os ouvidos de Gai ,não aconteceu.

-

-

**Fuwafuwa to ukabu yasuragi mo  
Namida koboreru fuan mo  
Daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru  
Hazu dakara  
****-  
Ashita ni natte mo  
Itsuka otona ni natte mo  
Kitto omoidashite ne  
Anata ga koko ni ita koto  
Wasurenai de ite  
Hiroi sekai no hate de mo  
Zutto kienai ima wo  
Minna arigatou  
-**  
_A serenidade que flutua por uma branca nuvem fofo  
E a preocupações que fazem minhas lágrimas caírem  
Estão as duas ligadas ao precioso futuro, então..._

_Mesmo se o amanhã chegar  
Mesmo se algum dia eu me tornar um adulto  
Tenho certeza que semprei lembrarei.  
Que vocês estavam aqui comigo.  
Eu nunca esquecerei,  
Mesmo quando estou nos muitos finais deste vasto mundo  
Por esse momento que nunca desaparecerá,  
Obrigada a Todos_

-

Tenten subitamente para de correr.Não consegue formular nenhuma observava Neji sentado nas raízes de um certo carvalho ao parou para refletir.

-

-

-

"Espera um pouco.....Já é cinco e cinquenta da manhã,e as pessoas mais pontuais que eu conheço não estão aqui?Isso está cheirando à armação..."

-

-

**Tsuki wa terashite'ru kaze wa nemutte'ru  
Itsumo waratte'ta kono machi no sora de  
Ima mo nagareboshi ga negai kanaete iru**

**Demo wakaranai toki ga sugiru hodo  
Hanaretaku nakute dakedo tooku naru  
Sore wa kinou yonda hon no shiori no you**

**Kirakira to hikaru akogare mo  
Donna kanashii kimochi mo  
Daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru  
Hazu dakara**

-

_A lua está brilhando.o vento esta dormindo.  
No céu que sempre sorri para essa cidade,  
Até mesmo agora os meteoros estão concedendo desejos._

_Mas eu não entendo... e nunca quero que tenhamos que nos separar  
Por mais que o tempo passe, mas nós acabamos distantes  
É como o marcador do livro que li ontem._

_Meu desejo para brilhar como as estrelas cintilantes  
E meus sentimentos por mais tristes que possam ser,  
Estão ligados ao precioso futuro,  
Então.._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_A morena se aproxima lentamente e cumprimento o dono dos olhos cor de chuva.

-

-

-

—Ohayou Neji... ela disse.

-

-

— Ohayou tenten.. ele respondeu sem dar muita atenção Gai sensei e Lee estão demorando muito.

-

-

-

— É,isso não é comum..De alguma forma,parece que sinto eles aqui...

-

-

-

-

**Kisetsu ga sugite mo  
Dokoka shiranai machi de mo  
Kitto hirogatte-iku  
Minna ga koko ni ita koto  
Wasurenai de ite  
Chiisa na kono basho kara  
Sotto hajimatta koto  
Minna arigatou**

**Yume wo noseta kuni wa  
Kioku kara tabidatsu  
Mata aeru yo  
Ima wa hohoende**

_Mesmo se o amanhã chegar  
Mesmo se algum dia eu me tornar um adulto  
Tenho certeza que semprei lembrarei.  
Que vocês estavam aqui comigo.  
Eu nunca esquecerei,  
Mesmo quando estou nos muitos finais deste vasto mundo  
Por esse momento que nunca desaparecerá,  
Obrigada a Todos  
-_

_A lua está brilhando.o vento esta dormindo.  
No céu que sempre sorri para essa cidade,  
Até mesmo agora os meteoros estão concedendo desejos.[/i]  
-_

-

-

_**-**_

Mal Sabia os dois que Lee e Gai estavam logo ali,observando toda a situação.

-

-

-

— Gai Sensei,não faça tanto barulho!

-

-

— Calma meu pupilo!Já observava a relação entre os dois,agora,eles só precisam de um empurrãozinho! Disse,fazendo sua pose de Nice Guy.

-

-

-

— É isso aí Sensei! Disse Lee,imitando seu sensei.

-

-

-

-

"Nossa,por um instante pensei em ter escutado a voz do ser só minha imaginação,bem,já que sei por que Gai e Lee fizeram isso,vou tentar aproveitar a oportunidade....." pensou a morena,sentando timidamente ao lado de Neji

_**-**__**  
-**_

**-**

— Tenten,você está tão distante,quer falar alguma coisa pra mim? Indagou o gênio do Bouke.

-

-

"O Neji está lendo minha mente??"

-

— Bem,tenho sim... a morena mal sabia como falar o que queria...

-

-

— Pode dizer O Hyuuga permanecia sério.

-

-

— Eu queria te agradecer... Tenten explicou, com as bochechas um pouco rubras.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Itsumade tatte mo  
Dokoka tooku e itte mo  
Kitto shirasete hoshii  
Watashi ga koko ni ita koto  
Wasurenai de ite  
Hiroi sekai no dokodemo  
Zutto kienai omoi  
Minna arigatou**

_Mesmo se for por um longo, longo tempo  
Mesmo se for à um lugar distante  
Eu realmente quero que você mantenha contato.  
Não se esqueça  
Que eu estava aqui com você...  
Não importa onde você esteja nesse vasto mundo.  
Por esses sentimentos que nunca irão sumir,  
Obrigada a todos_-

-

-

— Agradecer?mas,pelo quê? Neji estava intrigado..

-

-

— Por todas as sensações que tem me proporcionado, por todos os sentimentos que provoca em mim.. Tenten estava roxa de vergonha pelas palavras que ela mesma pronunciava

-

-

—..... Neji estava tão pasmo que mau podia falar..

-

-

-

—Eu gosto muito de você Neji.

-

-

-

Enquanto isso,não muito longe dali...

-

—Olha lá Gai-sensei!eles estão se entendendo!! Sussurrou Lee,animadamente.

-

-

— A melhor parte ainda vai vir,meu pupilo! Disse Gai,pegando duas kunais.

-

-

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

—er..Tenten... o Hyuuga estava corado e seu rosto estava inexpressivo

-

-

**Thank you for all your tenderness**  
_Obrigada por toda sua ternura_

_-_

_-_

— É agora Lee!

Gai e Lee atiraram kunais em direções diferentes,mais de forma que passasse rente às laterais do Carvalho,e,consequentemente,nos braços dos que as kunais passaram,ele observaram as laterais dos ombros dos dois e esperaram o resultado.

-

-

**Thank you for all your happiness**  
_Obrigada por toda sua felicidade_

_-_

_-_

Sem perceber,Neji e Tenten se aproximam mais do que sua sanidade mental pode uma brisa poderia passar entre os dois.

-

-

-

**Thank you for all your kindness**  
_Obrigada por toda sua bondade_

_-_

_-_

_-_

— Obrigada Neji...por tudo Ela disse, tocando seu rosto,e,selando seus lábios com os do dono dos olhos cor de chuva.

-

-

-

**Thank you for all your everything...**

_Obrigada por tudo..._

* * *

**_OWARI_**

**_Arigatou por lerem!_**

**_Sempre estarei trazendo mais one's para vocês lerem!_**

**_Sayonara Desu! ^.^_**


End file.
